Only for your love
by Sophies-Welt
Summary: This is a songfic where Abbs is dealing with her feelings for Gibbs when he went to Mexico.


This is just a short one shot after Gibbs left for Mexico and Abbs is dealing with her feelings. I just thought the song was perfect. Originally it is a spanish song "Solo por tu amor" by Gloria Estefan.

Hope you enjoy it and please review, even if it is a critic.

And sorry for the mistakes, english isn't my first language.

* * *

It was the week after Gibbs had left for Mexico. Abby didn't go home anymore. She basically started to live in her lab, trying to distract herself from the memory of her silver-haired-fox, who had just left without saying why, nor where he went. She didn't turn on the lights, she didn't turn on the music; she was just sitting in front of her computer, hugging Bert.

_So many times I've tried to forget you_

_But the deep pain in my soul will not abandon me_

She felt like she had lost her best friend and the love of her life. He had always been there for her, even if he had had other women, wives or just a tough case; she had always been his favorite and his priority.

_And I've tried many times to forget you exist_

_But I'm a prisoner of your memory_

_And a love I never had_

The rest of the team had already started worrying. They were bringing her food and CafPows! But it didn't do anything. She barely touched her food and didn't talk to anyone anymore. Every time she saw the CafPow! she was reminded of him, every time she heard the elevator ding her heart was starting to beat faster, hoping he'd just walk through the door.

_Chorus:_

_Please, heart_

_I don't want to suffer anymore_

_Life has taught me many things_

_And I know you are not meant for me_

_Please, heart_

_I can no longer pretend_

_I wish you the best in your life_

_And I want you to be happy_

How could Gibbs have done this to her? He just had walked out of her life, breaking their special connection, her hope, her life sense. She didn't know how to continue without him, but he seemed to be happy with his new life, otherwise he would have returned.

_I've tried many times_

_To say I don't love you_

_But I always lose that battle_

_And I end up loving you like this_

Had she done something wrong that he didn't care about her anymore? Was she that unimportant to him? How could he not tell her where he'd be or how she could reach him? She would travel the whole world just to find him, no matter what it'd cost.

_(Only for your love, only for your caress)_

_There's no reason for my affection_

_There's no reason for my love_

_I simply love you_

_And I don't know what I'm going to do_

_For your love_

She had his picture on the screen, remembering the moments they have had, the wonderful moments where she could hug him, the times he appeared just in the right moment, the times he simply was there for her, protecting or encouraging her.

The day he left NCIS, the day he left them all she felt like he had pushed a knife through her heart, just one goodbye kiss and nothing more, he just disappeared and this moment she had died inside.

_(Only for your love, only for your caress)_

_I feel a fire in my soul burning my heart_

_I only want to put it out_

_And take away this pain_

_Only for your love_

_(Only for your love, only for your caress)_

Their special relation was more than just friendship, although they would never admit it to each other, being afraid that the other wouldn't feel this way.

_I'm remembered many times_

_All the time that's I've wasted_

_But the world keeps on turning_

_And I will remain in love with you_

She had always teased him, flirted with him and he had played along, doing exactly the same things, but never crossing the border for the next step. Now Abby was regretting not being bolder, risking anything, but she had always been afraid that she could lose him then, if he wouldn't feel the same way like she did. And now? Now he had left her nevertheless. But she couldn't stop missing him, praying and hoping everyday he'd return for good and for her and she couldn't stop loving him, her silver-haired-fox.


End file.
